Messiah
by Ashy4angel
Summary: Waiting, for your modern messiah


This is loosely based on the song "Liberate" by Disturbed. It is a one shot please review. I hope u Enjoy.

_Waiting, for your modern messiah  
To take away all the hatred  
That darkens the light in your eye  
Still awaiting._

The World has never been the same. You left the Trio when they were happy in Hogwarts. Voldermort was still at large but they were still happy. Still alive. Still all there. Voldermort did indeed rise. He had thousands of followers formed throughout the world, he did what the light could not – Unite. As one. Together strong. The Darkness plagued the Earth, no corner of the Earth was safe. Death and destruction filled the very air breathed. As Dumbledore fell so did all hopes of winning. The ministry of magic did the last thing they could, they formed an army of aurors that stormed the head quarters of the dark lord and fought till morning broke. In this last attempt Voldemort fell and victory was found but the damage was already irreversible. In the days that the darkness ruled the world Harry Potter was kidnapped and given to Voldemort.

"Well, well Mr. Potter, this is an honour indeed. My arch nemesis handed to me on a silver platter. It feels like Christmas don't you think?"

"Go fuck yourself Tom" Harry spat leaning as much forward as his chains let him.

"Ouch. That cut me deep. Wait no it didn't! Because I will be able to do whatever I want to you and you can't do a thing about it." His grin was manically placed on his reborn skin.

"Sorry Tommy boy you're not my type call me when you aren't the equal to the dog shit on my shoes." Harry didn't care what happened now. He knew he was dead no matter what but he wouldn't go quietly. No way in hell.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You're so right you're not my type either. I prefer red heads." Harry's eyes widened.

"No." the single word was uttered in disbelief as His Fiancé was dragged into the Dungeons by to unknown death eaters.

"You and your father Harry, the same kind of men. Honourable, chivalrous and don't forget brave." He paused for affect as Ginny was chained to the wall opposite him. "Both willing to die for their loves. Am I right?"

"Don't you dare even touch her you piece of slime! You got me why do you want her for?"

"To hear those words from your mouth. Just say 'Lord of the darkness master of all that walks on this earth you are right and I bow before the.' Is that so hard?"

"I'd rather die." Harry glared at Voldemort with Hate colouring his once green eyes.

"But the question is would you rather the weaslette die?" he touched Ginny's face with his bone like fingers waiting for satisfactory look that came on Harry's face immediately.

"Lord of the darkness master of all that walks on this earth you are right and and" Harry choked on his words. "I bow before the" he finished quietly.

"I can't hear you!" Voldemort sang childishly.

"I BOW BEFORE THE!" Harry screamed. His voice echoed through the chambers that led off the room.

"Now was that so hard?" Voldemort scolded.

"Now let her go." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Or what you going to glare me to death?" Voldemort laughed hysterically.

"Your not going to let her go are you?" Harry whispered weakly.

"Course not you foolish boy. What fun would that be?" Voldemort turned towards Ginny and stroked her hair. "Quite pretty isn't she? I wonder if she's a screamer?"

"LET HER GO YOU MOTHER FUCKER." Harry screamed. "DUMBLEDORE, DUMBLEDORE!!!"

"No use crying for him boy. He's dead."

"No, no, no, no, no" Harry whispered over and over again.

"shoosh boy" Voldemort said turning back to Ginny. "Now its your lovers turn to scream. Ineverate" he whispered.

His love Ginerva was brutally tortured and raped in front of him. Than in a last bit of mercy killed. All that was left of Harry Potter was an empty shell of what was once the boy that lived. Voldemort did not kill him but left him a broken soul, a fate worse than death. Harry Potter's new residence was a comfortable room in St Mungo's.

Hermione and Ron had married but Voldemorts damage to them was emotional. Hermione opened the door to her little house. Her face wrinkled from premature ageing. Ever since the war her body seemed to sag with tiredness. She was never fully awake and she'd never would be again.

"Ron. Ron." She called out. All she heard for a reply was the muffled sound of the television from the other room. She brought the groceries into the kitchen and placed them on the bench. She then walked to the lounge room and found her husband in his arm chair watching a replay of a quidditch goal. His once tall frame seemed to slump over weighed down by sadness. His once lean figure was now a pot belly of booze and junk food. His once bright eyes were now pools of self contempt.

"Hunni?" Hermione coaxed. "We've been invited to go out to dinner with the seamuse's we haven't seen them since school so it'd be nice to catch up? Wouldn't it?" she got no answer and finally her patience broke.

"I'm Tired Ron, So tired." She whispered. He teared his eyes from the T.V to look at her.

"So go to bed dear." Was his only answer as he turned back to the T.V.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't live like this. We don't even talk to each other anymore Ronald. Let alone touch. I can't." her voice retched with pain and emotion built up.

"Ok dear." Was the programmed response but this time she wasn't going to let it go. She went around his arm chair and switched the T.V off.

"You cannot just switch me the fuck off Ronald Weasley. Ever since the war you've been empty. You sit here day after day waiting for Harry to come back and save you but guess what he's not. He is sitting in a crazy hospital colouring in pictures." The result was instant Ron's eyes seemed to flash and in a split second he was up and had grabbed hemione's shoulders in a forceful grip.

"Don't you dare speak his name." he spoke slowly and quietly as if to let each word sink in. hermione's eyes filled with fear then anger took over.

"Let go of me." She whispered as she wretched herself out of his hands. "What happened to you Ron? We used to love each other? Now you sit here waiting for things to change. Ginny's dead. Harry is basically dead. Dumbledore is dead. Move on." He just seemed to stare at her. She sighed and walked off. He followed her to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away" she answered back. "Away from you and this delusion of a life you live in. your not bringing me down with you."

"No your not." He answered simply. She slowly walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry you wont miss me. Maybe if u close your eyes real tight maybe you can pretend Harry's here so you can't have nice conversations about the fucking chudley canons maybe-"He didn't know how the frying pan got into his hand. It just seemed to appear there. Fitted into his grip like it was waiting for this moment. Cool and smooth. It sliced through the ait before impacting on the softness of her flesh. He watched her eyes freeze in disbelief then glaze over as she fell to the floor. The pan clattered after her. He walked to the bench counter and slid down and watched her red life flow over the tiles stretching out as if seeking help.

"Harry will save us." He whispered. "Harry will save us all" muttering over and over again.

It didn't matter that Voldemort had been killed. Or that all the death eaters were found and killed. Or that the darkness didn't reign anymore.

No, all that stuff didn't matter.

Voldemort had still won.


End file.
